


Falling for the Fruit

by megmeg654



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Baby, Crazy, F/M, Gregor - Freeform, Jane The Virgin - Freeform, Joffrey Baratheon is his own warning, Pregnant, Ramsay is His Own Warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megmeg654/pseuds/megmeg654
Summary: “Y’know how you got snipped- so you couldn't have any more children? Well remember how they made you give them a sample just in case you changed your mind?” Somehow it was like he couldn't process the words she was saying just yet- but the blush gave it away.“Your- your pregnant?”“If you could not cut me off that would be appreciated-  I was about to go in to the appointment and there was a mix up! Denise gave it to some other woman- and now we have to go in to talk to the practice, to get it sorted out. But it's okay sweetie- we can fix this..”  Sandor couldnt beleive his ex had tried something as crazy as this!! He tried his best to understand- to be considerate to the woman whose body this was happening to. So when he met the cherry haired woman, his panic was increasingly apparent- this was his nightmare, but Sandor knew he had to make it work with the Bombshell and the baby that came with her....(Jane the Virgin inspired fic)





	1. Cruel Intentions

It had been a regular day for Sandor- a regular day on the ranch, he had been brushing Stranger when he heard the sound of a car pulling up on his gravel driveway. It had been a regular day- then shit went down. 

  And it wasn't just some regular shit- this was the Titanic of shits.

An unbelievable shit. 

 Jayne came strolling out of her 2003 BMW- walking like she was God's gift. Sometimes he shocked himself he had ever been with this girl, even if it had only been for the sex. Neither of them had wanted anything more than that- his face wasn't something most girls came crawling for. So when they ended things, Sandor had been fine with it- even if she had screamed and yelled awful things about him and his face and his family. In a public place no less, he was fine with their arrangement being over. 

  They haven't spoken for almost a whole year when he got the call- his old friend Elder Brother, a Doctor from his days back in the army- had died. After he got shot in the leg, it was him who had convinced Sandor being angry all the time, and spending his whole life in the military wasn't what was best for him. 

  Elder Brother had left him everything- all his money and his ranch, so Sandor had invested and bought a few horses before officially making his dream come true. And apparently his ex, Jeyne- had somehow heard that he was suddenly somewhat wealthy, and for months she had harassed him trying to get back together. 

  “Hey honey!!” Her voice grated on his last nerves, making the small headache he had before, now even worse. 

  “Don't call me honey. What do you want? What are you doing here?”

That's when he should have known- should have known something was wrong. That she had done something- something incredibly stupid. “Well, babe- don't be mad…”

  Another sign. 

“Mad? What did you do?!” His voice was raising, and no doubt his cholesterol rising against the better wishes of his doctor. 

   “Sweetie, you and me-” She shook her pointy red finger between the two of them, “We’re meant to be. We’re destiny, and I just don't understand why you can't realize that! Like you need to realise, Sandy!” Her shrill voice was getting louder and her arms were waving around like a child- a fucking temper tantrum!

  “Don't call me that! You know I hate it when you call me that shit! NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!” Sandor couldn't help it, he was starting to panic. 

  “Gosh- don't yell at me! I was only trying to help you realize what I already know- that were supposed to be together…. But I made a mistake! And you can't blame me for that, Sandy!”

 There was nothing left to say- he knew nothing good would come out of the words she would soon spout.

  “Y’know how you got snipped- so you couldn't have any more children? Well remember how they made you give them a sample just in case you changed your mind?” She started to blush and he knew it was bad- the words were one thing. Somehow it was like he couldn't process the words she was saying just yet- but the blush gave it away. Because she never blushed when she felt bad for doing something- she blushed when she thought someone would think she was stupid.

  “Well I asked my friend Denise, who works there- and she agreed to inseminate me. I was about to-” He cut her off.

 His worst nightmare- not only was he about to have a child. SOmething he had never wanted to do, but it was with her- HER! The she-devil. Evil incarnate. “Your- your pregnant?”

  “If you could not cut me off that would be appreciated-  I was about to go in to the appointment and there was a mix up! Denise gave it to some other woman- and now we have to go in to talk to the practice, to get it sorted out. But it's okay sweetie- we can fix this..”

  Sandor’s eyebrows shot up his head- “WE? Did you say we?”

“Yeah, it was my mistake- well actually it was Denise’s mistake, but we can fix it. We’ll sue the practice then you and me will be set!” He couldn't believe her- she was unbelievable, after everything she just said. After saying she tricked someone into giving her his sperm, and then getting someone else inseminated, and not to mention that there was a woman out there who was actually carrying his child- HIS CHILD?! All the devil could think of was money- that's what this was all about, what she was all about- fucking money. 

   “Get off my property- right fucking now… You and this Denise woman will be hearing from my lawyer. ANd no only am I gonna sue her- i'm gonna sue you for all you have. Because this is unacceptable- now LEAVE!” 

  She was shocked- her mouth stuck in this stupid ‘o’ like she was actually shocked that he was mad. “Now sweetie, I understand that this is a shock- but I don't appreciate the way to you're talking to me. So I'm gonna let you cool down- then we’ll talk and see how to proceed. Okay? Bye Sandy!”   

  Jayne got in her car and was off in an instant- “Youre fucking crazy!!” 

Sandor couldn't help but yell after her, even if she couldn't hear it- he was in shock. How could this be real- it couldn't, could it? After he got back from war, he had decided to get snipped- not wanting to bring any kids into this world. No good could come from his family- the kid would be cursed with bad genetics no doubt. It was ard for him to imagine the woman who was carrying his future child, would she keep it? Would she get an abortion? Would she be angry he was the father? Would she be like Jeyne? 

 The longer he thought about it- the more it became a real possibility this thing he had never wanted- a child, was popping into his life like some kind of scary jack-in-the box disaster? 

 How was he supposed to deal with this? How was Sandor Clegane supposed to meet some stranger who could change his life so much- because Sandor was sure of one thing… 

  If whoever this girl was- wanted to get an abortion he would understand and support her, but if she decided for some crazy reason she wanted to keep his kid- Sandor would step up and be responsible. He would make sure this kid had everything Sandor never had- Sandor knew he could never be a father, but he could surely make sure this kid was never hungry, or unclothed- this kid would have better than him. 

  If there was even gonna be a kid.


	2. Baby Faced Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos/ comment/ critisism I LOVE IT ALL   
>  <3

His lawyer had told him she only lived about 2 hours away from his ranch in North Carolina, down to Myrtle Beach in South Carolina- the whole time he rode in his truck, all he could do was sweat. He was so damn nervous, his palms could barely stay on the wheel.

   Sandor’s lawyer had given him the girl’s information, and it took him a few days to pluck up the courage to actually give her a call. What would he say?  _ ‘Hi-i'm a stranger and your having my baby? Wanna hang?’  _

 So like a coward he had just texted her, and prayed this would all work out- and thankfully the girl was pretty accommodating. She had told him her name was Sansa, and that she would meet him at the pier near her college in a purple cardigan. 

  All he could think about was how her reaction to him would most likely be insulting and awful- not something he was unused to, but everytime it happened it hurt just the same. Sandor tightened the tie around his neck and closed the door driver side door with a slam. He took a deep breath before sweeping his eyes back and forth for a splash of purple.

  It took him a few minutes- but eventually he saw her.

But it wasn't purple he saw first, it was red. Beautiful red, striking red, bright red- Sandor couldn't see anything but her glorious hair. 

  Then he saw her face- and body.

Fuck.

  This couldn't be her. It had to be someone else who decided to wear a purple sweater, on the same day he was supposed to meet someone else in purple cardigan. 

 So he prayed to anyone who could hear him, that it wouldn't be her. 

But alas all of those fuckers up there hated his guts, because she was the only damn woman wearing anything purple on that peir- the only woman in the vicinity! Sandor got closer- and when he did his stomach dropped even further, and before he could stop himself the words came tumbling out.

  “Well fuck- your like 15 years old…” 

The ginger haired girl spun around- and too her credit there was no fear on her face, despite the terror his burns could inflict- only anger at being yelled at by a stranger.

  “Excuse me?” Her tone was of obvious disdain not that he could blame her- but his mind was being blown at the moment.

  “How old are you, girl?” Impossibly this Sansa’s face turned a shade redder before she came up with a response.

“I don't make a habit of telling complete strangers anything about myself, ser!” She sputtered back at him in a way that only reminded him of a bird whose feathers had been ruffled with a good startle.

  “I'm not a fuckin ser! It's me-”

Sansa’s eyes almost crossed in confusion, almost as if she was shuffling through every person she’d ever met, wondering if she actually knew him.

 “Me? Me who?”

Sandor sighed knowing this probably wouldn't go over well, I mean who would want  _ this _ \- to show up and tell you you were having his baby?

 “It's me…. Sandor- your baby daddy? My kid they knocked you up with. Ring any bells?” Sansa’s whole demeanor changed in an instant, instead of anger that graced her pretty face, it was shock- or at least that's what he thought it was…

  “You're Sandor? Sandor Clegane?”

She looked doubtful and for some reason it made him angry, like he would make this kind of shit up or something was unbelievable- “Yeah it's fucking me! Unless you know some other Sandor who just so happens to be going through the same damn thing?”

   “You're right, I'm sorry- it's just this whole thing is making me feel a little crazy, y’know? Like Ashton or someone is just gonna jump out and say, ‘ _ You been punk’d’  _ Cause this whole thing is just that… Crazy.” His anger ebbed at that, knowing this must be as uncomfortable and unexpected as it was for him- maybe even more so since it was her body. 

 But he wasn't gonna mention that, besides who knows what she thought he was gonna be like- maybe some nutcase who would demand to use her like a vessel to pop out a kid, or maybe some golden haired prince-fucking-charming, more like. Either way he doubted a scarred up mess was what she was expecting when she found out about all this- but here they were. 

  “Let me introduce myself, I'm Sansa Stark- and for the record i'm not 15. I'm 22. So…. yeah.” She swung her arms back and forth like it would alleviate some of the awkward tension- cause that's what it was; awkward. 

  And that's how it went for the next hour and a half as they tried their best to communicate all the essentials for the first appointment/meeting with the lawyers. But it didn't get much better after the first few moments, maybe it was the 10 year age gap or just the fact that they were essentially strangers, but it was probably the most awkward hour and a half of his life- and that's saying something cause in all his 32 years he had done some crazy shit. But this by far took the fucking cake. 

  After he left her at the entrance to her campus all he could think about was her- so he did what he always did when trying to forget.

   Drink like a bloody sailor.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did y'all think? I love hearing from you... Any suggestions would be great, Its not gonna fit the show Jane the Virgin exactly, but Im doing just the basic premise of the whole situation, y'know? Any suggestions on certain plot points from the show you think I should incorperate would be greatly appreciated!!   
>  :)


	3. One Tear Left to Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooooo much for all the comments on the last chaper!! Im really feeling all the love <3 I hope to keep hearing from you, it really montivates me to write faster!!  
>  Leave a Kudos, comment, or any critisisms you might have....  
> I'd love to hear it!!

 Sansa had been laying in her small twin bed, her roommate had thankfully been out of the dorm when she got back from her talk with Sandor. All she wanted to do was lay face down in her bed and sulk- but before she could get some serious sulk time, her mother had called. 

   Not something she was really in the mood for.

Her sister had been the one to encourage her to get birth control, and at first Sansa felt a bit weird about a birth control that went in her from the vag- but had finally decided it would be a good idea. Despite being a senior and a virgin, she decided this would be the year she finally swiped that v-card. And being the always planning and vigilant, she decided to get the implant before she invested in a boyfriend- just to be safe, so one day when she did do it she wouldn't get pregnant.

  And what do you know before she can even pop that cherry, she’s fuckin pregnant. Like the goddamn Virgin Mary, she was cursed. 

 And with a man like him. 

She could see why he was so bitter all the time- with all those burns on such a visible part of his body he must be gawked and stared at all the time.  But it wasn't like she couldn't understand, she did- more than he knew. More than anyone knew here at Myrtle. There was a reason she never dropped her pants for any of these boys or why she never wore shorts or why she didn't go out to the public beach where anyone could see her. Instead she went to a private alcove up the highway, that almost no one knew about. 

  All because she was self conscious.

Because she was afraid of what people might say, or think when they saw them. Sansa had been 16 when it happened, she had been a naive stupid little girl- thinking she could trust her sweet Joffrey all because of his beautiful face.

_ He couldn't possibly be unkind to me, not like he was to everyone else. God wouldn't make a face so devine only to hide a devil behind. _

  Oh how wrong she had been, she could almost laugh at how much of an idiot Sansa Stark had acted during that dreadful summer.

 She could remember that night like it was yesterday, her beloved Joff had wanted to take her for a walk out past her vast backyard, and at first she had thought it was a wonderful idea. Until his hold on her arm became tighter, him practically dragging her along behind him- yet still she was in denial. They were far out, farther into the woods past her house than she had ever ventured, and out of nowhere came two figures. 

 Sansa remembered looking up at Joff to see a malicious glint in his eyes, that she hadn't really wanted to see before- but had always been there. A large man she didn't recognize until he got closer, a boy called Meryn, and another called Ramsay. Joff had introduced them to her earlier that week, pointing them out at her family’s barbeque, and they gave her the jeebies just to think about.

  Every strike was branded into her memory, every cut, every cigarette burn- she remembered all of the pain, but most of all she remembered the cruel laughing and joyous attitude of her beloved Joffrey and the pretty boy Ramsay.

  She thought it might never end, until she heard him- a boy-man she had never been kind too. Someone had come for her before it could get worse, someone she had once thought less of, had made fun of, had called awful names- her brother Jon had saved her that night. 

  Jon and Arya regularly went hunting in the woods and had found them attacking Sansa, so her beloved brother shot the asshat Meryn in the leg and made Arya race home to get the rest of the family.

  She had never felt so awful in her entire life- this person she had never treated with an ounce of respect, someone she had looked down upon; had become her savior.  

 And from that day forward she tried her best to not judge anyone too harshly because of what she might have heard about them- she only judged by actions, and Sansa thought she was a stronger person because of that.

  But everytime she caught a glimpse at the back of her thighs, of the silvery criss cross patterns, and the burned little circles that came so close to her hip- she was that same little weak Sansa all over again. 

  So she could understand this Sandor Clegane- could understand why he was so angry. Hell she was angry- she hated what those boy- pigs had done to her, and she could hide her scars with pants or leggings. But he couldn't- she wasn't sure how he got them, but he had to live with the constant questions that always followed victims around- and Sansa could respect him for being so guarded.

  Sansa could remember with startling clarity seeing her brother come for her- could remember how awful she felt for how terrible she had been to Jon all those years, could remember how grateful she had been from that day on for him. And she could remember that somehow Joffrey hadn't been arrested. Ramsay and Meryn were still in jail- but not Joff, no he had told the police the two boys followed them and overpowered him. She knew it was his family that got him off with no punishment, and Sansa could remember how much she cried. She could remember the disgust she still has when she looks at her scars- not because of how they looked; they were proof of how she survived and she was proud of that. But what she hated so much about them were how they had made her feel when she caught a glimpse of her scarred flesh, how those scars reminded her how scared and helpless and stupid she had been.   

  So Sansa made a promise to herself- that no matter what, she wouldn't judge him for anything based on his looks. She didn't know how he got them so it wasn't right for her to make any assumptions, in that she could simpathize.

  Her heart ached for him, thinking about how much pain he must have been in to get scars that intense- Sansa could still recall how much each cigarette butt had burned and how painful she thought that had been. But they were nothing compared to what Sandor must have gone through. She wondered how old he had been when it happened, the scars didn't look fresh by any means- and she couldn't imagine how something so awful could have happened.

   Sansa closed her eyes for the night hoping to fall into dreamland in order to get away from these awful thoughts when a single tear fell down her cheek, for once in the past few weeks it hadn't been for herself- this one was for him.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of Sansa's first POV??? What did you think of her story? Of what Jofferey and Co. did to her? Hit me up tell me what you think and if your likin it or nah..... LOL


	4. Mommy Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos, comment, or any critisisms you might have....  
> I'd love to hear it!!

Sandor had spent almost a whole week after speaking with Sansa drinking his ass off. He would drink, and think, then drink again- only leading him to think some more. A deadly combination for a man like him. 

 And now here he was, sitting across from the she-devil herself, with the Doctor Denise sitting guiltily beside her- all of them were waiting for Sansa and her lawyer to show up. Unfortunately he hadn't been the only one to show up early, so now as a result of that he had to wait until his unlikely ally came until they could begin.  

 “Good morning,” He looked up and saw the little bird herself greeting him, but then two other women came walking in after her. The first a large blonde woman who looked to be almost as tall as him, her pantsuit made her look like some fierce Joan of Arc type warrior- he could only assume this was Sansa’s lawyer. But the woman who came walking in after was almost a carbon copy of Sansa Stark- only older and with a darker red hue to her hair, he guessed to be her mother. 

  Sandor nodded at Sansa in greeting before standing to shake the big woman’s hand, her imposing look somehow demanding it. Her eyes widened, no doubt because of his face- but she quickly recovered and moved to return the gesture.

  But her small reaction was nothing compared to the frightened gasp and look of shock of Sansa’s mother. And now his mood was even darker, he didn't say anything to her- just sat back in his seat and glared at the shiny wood of the table in front of him. The empty chair that sat beside him was now occupied by the little bird, and suddenly all their lawyers were speaking- but he could hardly pay attention. 

  He didn't know why he let it get to him every time, but it did. Every single time someone said something or gave him a look- it burned him up inside and he wasn't sure why. Shit- he’d been dealing with it for over 20 years, why was her reaction making him so mad? He couldn't tell you even if he tried. 

  Sandor hadn't been paying attention, but heard the end of something Jeyne had been saying, “ook, sure Sandy didn't know about it- I admit that. But was it really that big of a deal. I made a mistake, I know. I should have been more vigilant on who the sample was put into, but other than getting this…. This girl, getting accidentally pregnant- I don't see the problem here!”   

He had been about to pounce at her- when her own lawyer cut in, “Ms Westerling? I'm going to advise that you just stop talking- I think you leave any future speaking to me, please…” 

  He was fuming at the woman sitting across from him and couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth, “That's a load of bullshit and you know it Jeyne, all you wanted was money that I don't really have. You're a golddigger- and I'm gonna be honest… There ain't no gold you could be diggin up from me! You made an assumption about something that you don't even understand- and I'm sure you promised your friend there an arm and a leg to do it- Ain’t that right, Doc?”   

  The Doctor turned a bright shade of red, almost purple in how intense of a blush it was- but it was Jeyne who responded despite her lawyers caution, “I know that weird brother of yours left you an inheritance! I know it! I'm not that dumb!” 

  But in fact she was that dumb, because she had just about admitted that she was only trying to get pregnant because of his money- 

 The court appointed official was the next to speak though, “Well, Ms Westerling I think you and your lawyer may leave. I think we've heard enough. And Doctor- you and your lawyer may go as well, we’ll just have to speak with the Practices company lawyer after this.” 

  The official walked both girls and their lawyers out the door before asking for Sansa and Sandor’s lawyers to follow as well. That left only three of them left in the room, and Sandor couldn't sit at the moment, he had to pace- jesus he was just so fucking mad that Jeyne could still be so ignorant. 

  “Fuck!” Sansa’s mother who he had learned to be named Catelyn, almost jumped out of her skin in shock. 

   “Are you ok?” 

He turned and looked at her, this girl who was looking up at him with concern in her eyes- and he couldn't believe it, “You're askin me if I'm okay? Fuck me, girl- youre the one my crazy ex-fuckbuddy got impregnated because she was so goddamn selfish! I should be askin you that!” 

  Her mother gasped and her mouth hung open, but not Sansa- no she was laughing. Freakin laughing, and he wanted to laugh with her because this whole situation was that crazy- but before he could the big woman came back in. 

  “Hello Mr. Clegane, you're lawyer asked me to relay this to you while he deals with the official- it's nothing vital, were just going to have to have a separate meeting in the coming weeks with the company lawyer of the Practise Dr Denise works for.”

  He nodded his head at her and was about to ask her when that would be when Catelyn cut in, “So Brienne, when do we go in to fix all this?”

  “Fix?”

“Yes, Sansa- when do we go in to get the pregnancy terminated?” Her mother directed the latter to Brienne, and Sansa had a shocked look on her face.

 “You mean an abortion. Mom, we haven't even talked about that yet- It's a choice i'm considering, but in the end it's my choice.” Sandor heard the heat in her voice, obviously she didn't like her mother speaking for her. And damn if he didn't respect her even more for not letting her mother walk all over her.

  “Sansa- be serious. You're acting like a child. Now Brienne-” The little bird cut her off before she could continue and the air in here was thick with tension. 

  “Mother. Come. With. Me.” She left no room for argument when she stood up and gestured her mother to follow her into the adjoining bathroom, for some very needed privacy.

  What they didn't know was the door was quite thin, and almost everything they were saying could be heard through the fucking door. “Mom. What the hell was that?”

  “Don't speak to me like that, Sansa.” God, he already didn't like the woman.

“Well what do you want me to say? You're out there talking about me like i'm not there. Like i'm some kid!”

   Catelyn obviously didn't like that, “You're certainly acting like a child, right now. Be serious, Sansa. You really want that to be the father of your child.”

  Silence.

Inside the room.

 And in the conference room with the Brienne, who looked almost as uncomfortable as him. 

  “That?”

Sansa sounded incredulous- yet her mother continued, “Yes that- that man!”

“Are you referring to his scars? Is that what your talking about?”

  His blood boiled, Sandor wasn't completely sure why- it's not like he wanted this Catelyn Stark’s approval anyway. 

 “Yes. That's what I'm talking about! You really want that man anywhere near a kid? Those scars would scare them half to death.”   

  Sansa scoffed, “You're serious? I'm… i'm so disappointed in you. I mean… You- you really think that? You really believe his scars determine what kind of man he is?”  

  Silence.

“That's not what I meant and you kno-”

  “Because if that's what you think, than I'm just as likely to be an awful parent, if fucking scars are what make you so irreparable than i'm just as damaged as he is!!”

  Her mother's voice raised in turn, “Don't curse at me, Sansa Stark!”

“You know what? I think…. I think you should leave. Go home. I want you to leave, I'm an adult- I can deal with this on my own. Just go.” 

  He was shocked that she was being so frank with her mother, he respected it. But never expected it out of the little bird. Sandor couldn't hear the last few whispered words but all of a sudden it was Sansa who was storming out with Catelyn Stark slowly following. She came out into the room with this annoyingly calm, expressionless face like nothing had just happened. And he couldn't stand it- couldn't stand that she had just disrespected him and his child- even if he didn't think he’d be a good parent, who was she to just make that assumption. 

  And the longer he sat here in silence with the woman, the angrier he got- so eventually he just walked out. Without a word. He went to his truck and pulled out of the parking lot- he was about 4 blocks away when he saw the familiar shade of red standing on the side of the road. 

  He was about to pass her by when a voice in his head said to stop, so he did. Sandor pulled up before honking to get her attention, the little bird jumped and pulled her head out of her phone to look at him. 

   “Hey.”

He could tell she had been crying, her eyes were a bit pink- and Sansa was sniffling.

 “Oh, hey….”

It was a little awkward at first, but he kept going, “What are you doing out here?”

 “I came with my Mom, but we got in a fight- so I thought I'd call an uber or something. I just needed a minute to cool off, and walking seemed like it would help.” 

Sandor nodded his head at her before continuing, “You uh…. You want a ride?”

 It took a few seconds but eventually she nodded her confirmation and went to open the door. For a few minutes it was silent in the car as he drove towards her campus, he knew it would be a longer drive for himself to get back home, but he felt as if he almost owed it to her for defending him to her mother. 

  “So…..”

“I hope you didn't hear any of that. With my mother.”

  His eyes widened hoping to preserve at least some of her feelings he did what he never did; he lied, “No, I didn't hear much.” 

 “Oh well, you obviously heard she wants me to get an abortion.” 

Fuck this was awkward, “Is that what you want?”

 “I don't know. It's not like I haven't considered it- but even though I know I could if I wanted too, but I can't shake the feeling that this baby is part me. And I know that I'm young, and single- but…. I don't know.”  It was a few minutes before Sandor could form a response, he wasn't sure what to say at the moment.

  “Well… I uh- I'll support you i'll support you in whatever you do.” It was awkward to say the least, but felt right. He felt like this was what he was supposed to say- and fuck if he knew anything, but he could try to get it right for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of Catelyn?? WHat do you think of her in this story? And what do you think of her in the show/books? I'd love to know.... I'd love to hear any suggestions plzzz


	5. A Dream Not Granted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos, comment, or any critisisms you might have....  
> I'd love to hear it!!

  


  The beginning of December rolled around, and with it came almost constant texts from Sansa- ever since her mother had left Sandor had become her replacement go-to person. He didn't really mind, it wasn't like he had to do much, most of the time she would just ask stupid questions and that would be all- but not today. Today he had agreed to drive her to the practice where it had all gone down. She apparently needed to collect some insurance information, that she couldn't just leave there- so here he was in the waiting room being stared at by all the other soon to be parents.

  The door opened and out walked Sansa with a woman who looked to be incharge- she was handing her all sorts of pamphlets, so he assumed that meant it was almost time to go. 

  Thank God.

Sandor was getting closer and caught the end of the woman's sentence, “-oing to say your about 6 to 7 weeks along, and i'm going to advise that you go in for a checkup as soon as possible. That is if your gonna keep it. You could always come here for your check up, we’ll certainly take care of you Ms. Stark.”

  His jaw dropped at her choice of words- how could she even suggest coming to  _ this _ place for her prenatal care, “Now that's a load of bullshit, Doc. There ain't no way we’d ever come back here for any type of medical treatment from the like of you people. You get to fuck up this bad, and say  _ ‘my bad’ _ \- then ask if you wanna come back. No way.”

  The ‘Doctor’ turned to look at him with her judgemental eyes, “And who might you be? Mr Stark?”

  “No. But i'm not stupid either. And I know for a fact this place ain't fit.” He felt like some sort of petulant child with his hands crossed over his chest in annoyance.

   The woman’s eyes narrowed in anger, “Well, if you're not Mr Stark- than I really don't think you have any authority in this decision at all, seeing as you aren't her husband.”

  Sandor was about to respond when a Sansa’s hand landed on his arm, a silent plea for him to stop talking. And as much as he wanted to respond to the infuriating woman, he decided to shut his trap and wait for the little bird to finish up. 

  “I'll certainly consider it Dr June, but until then I'm gonna keep my options open. I'll definitely call you when I've made my choice though.” Always the curious little thing, she practically dragged him out of there- and he couldn't say he wasn't relieved to be out of there. The building was too stuffy and he knew it would be almost an hour driving in the car before dropping her off, but that hour in the car was prefered to being in that waiting room another minute. 

  “You ready to go, Sandor?” He nodded his head at her before opening the car door for her, before closing it behind her after she got in. Sandor thought about how it would probably be another 3 or 4 hours before he got home- fuck he was tired. 

  Not the sleeping kind of tired- no it was the bone deep, no amount of sleep could fix kind of tired. Finally getting behind the wheel, he thought about how he was going to work Stranger when he got home- he was about to ask Sansa if she wanted to stop at a Chick fil-a when he noticed there were tears running down her face. 

  “Are you- are you crying?” His tone was incredulous, was it something he’d done? 

She sniffled and turned her face towards the window and away from him, “Yeah- so just don't look at me…”

   Sandor couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of his throat- “What! Why?”

“Can we just not right now?” This type of thing was always hard for him- he had never been close to pretty much anybody, and comforting someone wasn't exactly his forte. 

 “Was it- I mean… Was it something I said?” 

Her teary face instantly turned back towards him, trying to reassure him she shook her head, “No, it's not about you- it's just….it's my mom.” Sansa’s eyes fell to her lap and he felt a building anger inside himself at the woman who had spoken so ill of him. It's not like he had never heard someone judge him for his scars, but for some reason her judgement burned him more than he would have expected- but for him to hear she was somehow making this angel of a woman feel bad enough about herself to cry about it- not cool in his book.   

  “What did she say this time?” His hands tightened on the steering wheel trying to stay calm while she answered.

  “It's not recent or anything, i've just been stewing on it ever since she left last week- and it's been really hard.” Her voice cracked at the end, and Sandor couldn't help but wonder what Catelyn Stark could have said.

   “Well what did she say?” He tried to keep his tone casual, but all he could think about was her shrieking voice behind that blasted door  talkin all kinds of shit.

   “She said….. She said she would stop paying for school if I didn't get an abortion.” Sandor’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head, never imagining a family like hers to be so harsh. 

  “She actually said that?!” Sansa wiped at her eyes with the napkins he pulled out of the glove compartment for her.

 There was a pause while Sansa blew her nose, “No, not exactly- it was a thinly veiled threat, but a threat nonetheless. I should explain that I accepted a full scholarship here in Myrtle, but that didnt include paying for lodging. So it was my parents who offered to pay for housing, at first I didn't want to accept- but eventually I folded and agreed to pay for some of my expenses with them. But now that i'm so far along in my program, both my parents and myself thought it best to quit my job to focus on my studies instead.”

  He knew it couldn't be the end of it so he waited with baited breath for her to continue, “So last week after I told her to go, she told me that if I was grown enough to have a baby, then I was grown enough to pay for my own apartment. I agree that people who become parents should be financially ready, but my situation was different and she knew that. That was her threat….”

     Before he knew it she was crying again, “She knows how important my studies are for me, and she knows that if I want to continue to be able to go to school, I won't have enough time to work at the same time. So the threat is either get a job to support myself and the baby, while leaving my dreams in college behind, or get an abortion and stay in school.”

  “Shit.”

That's when she started laughing, a cold, sad laugh- “Yeah it's shit. And I haven't even really decided what I want to do yet regarding the baby, but my mother- she’s rushing me to the point where I can't think. So I guess I'm just gonna have to drop out of school, all because I won't be able to afford a place to live- and it fucking sucks.”

  Her last few words loud enough to make him flinch, but he let her rant because he really had no solution for her.

    “So once this semester is up in a few days, that’ll be it. The end of school for me- No more dream job for Sansa Stark I guess….”

   It was silent for a while, Sandor wasn't sure what she wanted to hear- wasn't sure if there was anything for him to say, but he continued on, “So what was it?”

  “What was what?”

They were getting closer to her school maybe a mile or two out, but he wanted to know what she was giving up because of his kid, “The dream job?”

 “Oh- I wanted to become an ASL interpreter. I wanted to be a teacher for kids who really need the support and help. I learned sign language as a hobby as a teen, but didn't realize how much it meant to me until i was in college.” Sandor couldn't help but admire her, wanting to do something so unselfish and kind- only to have her dream ripped away from her because her mother didn't agree with something she wasn't even sure she wanted.

  Sandor pulled up to their regular drop off spot, and pulled over- Sansa smiled and thanked him before hopping out the truck. She wasn't a few feet before Sandor called out for her- “Sansa, I'm- I'm sorry….”

  Because that's what he was; a sorry old bastard who couldn't fix her problems even if he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters 1 night!! Let me know whta ya think!! Lets hear it <3 LOL


	6. Offering His Cloak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos, comment, or any critisisms you might have....  
> I'd love to hear it!!

 

  Sansa had thought packing all her belongings in order to leave her home a week before Christmas would be awful- but what was worse? Having morning sickness and having to pack all her shit the week before Christmas. And it wasn't just in the morning- it was all day, plus it felt like it came out of nowhere every single time. Now here she was at 8 o'clock at night, listening to christmas music, putting as much stuff as she could into the 16 boxes she bought- while at the same time eating saltines and chugging ginger ale. It was awful, and not to mention terribly depressing- almost all day there was a constant dribble of pathetic tears. And somewhere in the back of her mind she knew- god did she know it was probably the hormones making her act like this, but then she would think, maybe not? Maybe it wasn't pregnancy hormones- maybe she was just realizing what a shitty Christmas she was about to have. 

  Sansa was done- she couldn't do anymore packing, all she wanted was to lay in bed and pout. So that's what she did, and her eyes were about to close when she felt it.

  Her phone was vibrating, she dreaded looking at the caller ID- afraid it would be her mother. Luckily enough for Sansa, it was the only person she had been able to rely on these past few weeks- Sandor.  It was kinda crazy that the mean, harsh man that everyone else thought was a monster- was the only person in her life that asked her what she wanted, and listened to what she said. Sure, sometimes his answers were gruff, or crude- but he was always listened to her and treated her like an adult. 

   “Hello?” Once Sansa picked up, she knew he was out- the sound of people in the background was loud. 

_ ‘Heyyyy Sansa….’ _

His voice was slow and obviously drunk, “Hey Mr- you sound like you've been drinking, you okay?”

_  ‘Yeah, yeah, yeah- I just, I got someting to say.’ _

“Oh yeah? What’s up?” She couldn't help the smile that came to her face- after the day she’d had, hearing a drunk Sandor was brightening her day.

_ ‘I wanted to ask you this las week, little bird.  I did- But i thought you’d say no. So I didn't.’ _

Her brow furrowed, wondering what it could be, “What did you want to ask?”

_ ‘I wanted to say, little bird- Ha lil’ bird….. Oh my god!’ _

“What? Oh my god, what?”

_ ‘Y’know I wish my last name was Wayne…’ _

A laugh burst from her chest, “You're a weirdo….”

_ ‘No, no just listen- imagine if my last name was Wayne, alright? Then what if we had a girl, we could name her Lily and then we could call her Lil’ Wayne!!!’ _

__   Sansa was speechless for a moment, was Sandor actually interested in having this baby? Or was this just the alcohol talking?

_  Or if we had a boy, we could call him Bruce Wayne- then I could call ‘im BATMAN in that guys voice, what's the one? Christian Vale? Bale? I don't know….’ _

__  “We can't name our kid after Batman, no way!”

She heard him huffing on the other side of the line, ‘ _ Fineee, anway stop distrac’ing me!! I should jus take you, Snsa!’ _

   Sansa couldn't imagine what was going through his mind, “What are you talking about?”

_ ‘I could take you! I’d keep ya safe- your angry momma aint no probl’m. Then you could still be an angel!’ _

__  Why was he talking about her mother? And an angel? “I'm an angel, am I?”

_ ‘Ya- you could keep yur dream, and I wouldn't let your mom say any more mean stuff bout you or me if you live there! I promise…. So you wanna come?’ _

 Despite her confusion, Sansa couldn't deny the fact that she was having fun- “Come? Come where?” 

_  ‘Ugh! Lil Bird! With me. To the rash-’ _

“The rash?” 

_ ‘The ranch! You can come meet Stranger- that's my ranch name, y’know. Stranger’s Paradise- You’d love it, ya look like a horse girl…’ _

__   Her eyebrows probably rose up to her hairline- and at first she was scared. Live with him at his home? She barely knew him! I mean technically she had known him for almost two months now but that was nothing! Right? 

 But at the same time he had been the only person she had been able somewhat rely on these past few weeks- and to be honest what other options did she really have. At least with this she could have a place to stay, she would be able to go to school- and not have to worry about breaking down to her mother. He was offering her his blanket of protection, and she would be a fool not to accept it. 

  “Sandor, are you serious?”

_ ‘Yea, i'm serious. Serious Black. From Harry Potter- y’know?’ _

__  She was about to respond when it sounded like he dropped the phone, the call ending with a smash- wondering if he would remember anything the next morning. Wondering if it was a genuine offer that he had actually been thinking about or the drunk ramblings of an overworked man. But Sansa needed him to remember…. She needed this to be real- needed him to be real.

   That night the last thing she could remember was the dream of a kiss- feeling so realistic, from a man she would have never expected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what part of the show/book this scene was based off of???  
>  Tell me ur other fav pairings!!!   
> -Dramione  
> -Kastle  
> -Bughead  
> -Belarke  
> -Sansan (Obv)  
> -Reylo  
> Etc....   
>  What about you??


	7. Unexpected Intruder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos, comment, or any critisisms you might have....  
> I'd love to hear it!!

Sandor woke with a blinding headache, he could scarcely remember how he got home- though there was a slight memory of Bronn calling them an over expensive thing called uber, and crashing on his couch last night. He also had a feeling something else had happened- something he surely would have regret if he were sober, but as hard as he tried he couldn't remember. 

  “Fuck….”

He looked at the clock on his bedside table, noting it was past 9- Sandor knew he was up late and had to get to steppin if he wanted to get everything he needed done today. But getting out of bed was a struggle- his whole body ached as if it had been run over by a truck but shit had to get done. So he walked down to the kitchen to make himself some coffee and pound some advil, as he was walking down the stairs he heard the unmistakable sound of Bronn’s obnoxious snores. Bronn was one of Sandor’s only friends and it had been a rough time for the charming Bronn to convince Sandor to go out last night- but here he was on a Saturday morning feeling like shit warmed up. 

   The coffee was brewing and Sandor couldn't help but think of Sansa, he had been considering inviting her to stay here if she needed it- but he decided against it because he couldn't help but think how creepy he would probably sound asking her. Sansa was so sweet and incredible, he couldn't understand why her Mother could cast her aside because of something that happened to her- not even something she could control, but her Mom couldn't see that. He shook his head, not wanting to think about all that came with thinking anything that involved Sansa Stark. So he grabbed his portable coffee mug and left the bottle of advil out for his friend, and headed towards the stalls. Sandor knew he had to muck the stalls, then take the six horses he was holding for a quick trot to exercise them- then afterwards he would get Stranger out for a good, hard ride. 

 Usually Sandor bred a few of his own horses, before selling them off- while keeping one for himself. But that left a lot of empty stalls left over so Elder Brother suggested if he ever got his own ranch, to rent out the space to people who live where they can't house a horse, but have one anyway. So that's what he did- and it was pretty good money- all he had to do was brush them, muck the stalls, and exercise them while their owners only came to see and ride them once or twice a month. And it was only Saturdays when he had to do it all on his own, Monday through Friday he had two employees who helped keep things going smoothly. 

  Some people might have been extremely irritated having to scoop up literal horse shit, and it's not like he enjoyed it- but this was the life he chose. Sandor couldn't imagine still being in the military, at the time being a soldier had been the only thing that mattered- when people saw him they assumed he got his scars from war, and respected him for it. Sandor was sure that was the appeal to staying there for so long, but he had always been good with animals- he loved dogs, horses, and almost all things on four legs; he felt it was almost in his blood. 

  It had been almost 4 hours outside doing all types of shit- including picking up the shit, but he was sweating like a pig and needed some food and more advil. Sandor was about to open the door when he heard it, laughing- like a woman's laugh, nowhere close to Bronn’s laugh. Was one of his customers scheduled for today, and he forgot about it?

   Seeing the fire hydrant hair in his kitchen was surreal; neither of them noticed his presence yet so for a moment he just stood there- here was Sansa Stark in  _ his  _ home, in  _ his  _ kitchen like she owned the place, at  _ his  _ table, with  _ his  _ friend and he couldn't understand it. Why was she here? How was she here? He’d never told her his address or given her the name of his ranch? I mean logistically, how did she even get all the way here- she doesn't even have a car!

  That’s when she noticed him, “Sandor, hey!”

“Umm… Hi. What are you uh- what are you doing here?” No doubt he looked like a scary, sweaty mess-but he was so confused.

  “I came to say hi, and to see all you were talking about.”

Talking about? Sandor was about to respond when Bronn started talking before he could get a word out, “Well, you're gonna love it little lady- but right now I'm fuckin starvin’ and I bet you are too, San. So why don't you go up and take a shower, then I’ll make us some lunch-”

   “Ooh I can help! I love to cook!” Sansa shot up out of her seat with an enthusiasm Sandor didn't understand. But what was new- apparently Sandor didn't understand anything, so while Sansa and Bronn raided his fridge, he just went upstairs to take that shower. He took his time under the water pressure, not really wanting to go downstairs- he wasn't so great with people. And Sansa wasn't just any person, but whenever he went to go see her, he was ready- but she came out of nowhere today, totally unexpected and in his house like it was no big deal. On a normal day, if he had invited her- he would have loved to have her here, but this was throwing him off, making him feel out of control.

  But he couldn't avoid the duo downstairs forever, so he put on a flannel and a pair a jeans- forgoing the boots and wearing his slippers instead. He was in his own damn house- he could wear whatever he fuckin pleased! And his friend, who was supposed to be his ally was actin all chummy with Sansa- and he didn't like it, “Bronn! C’mere I wanna talk to you.” 

  From where he was walking down the steps he expected to hear some smartass reply from Bronn- instead it was her who responded, “Sandor? I'm in the kitchen, but Bronn isn't here.”

  What do you mean he's not here?

So that's exactly what he said, “What do you mean he’s not fuckin here?”

  That's when he walked in to some crazy, fantasy type shit with Sansa cooking in his home like she lived there- like she wanted to be there with him, be there because of him. And it broke his heart- because he knew that would never be real. 

  “I made us something simple- just some grilled cheese. On sourdough with cheddar and bacon, what do you think?” She was looking up at him like he was something special and he had to look away- her smile was too bright, her eyes were too happy. 

 “It's fine- it's good, thank you.”

Sansa placed the plate in front of him and his mouth watered, but he would wait for her to sit down- he wasn't a complete savage, his mother had taught him something in the short time he knew her. “So do you want something to drink?”

 “Whatever your having is fine with me. Sansa, where’s Bronn?”

She placed a glass of ice water in front of him before digging in herself, “I don't know what it is, but I have been craving grilled cheese sandwiches like nothing else these past few weeks.” 

  He waited a while before she continued, almost as if she had forgotten he asked her response came out of nowhere, “Oh right, your friend said he had work today, and he hadn't realized how late it was.”

  Sandor was gripping his grilled cheese with anger, Sandor knew for a fact Bronn didn't have work today- that had been why Bronn had wanted to go out last night, so now here he was alone with Sansa Stark. 

  And he was freaking the fuck out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?   
>  A big thank you to all the people who have left a comment or a kudos on my story!! I just want to say how much it means to me that people read my story, and when you leave a comment it really makes me feel like I can do so much! SO THANK YOU!!!!!


	8. Bad Boys Bring Heaven to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos/ comment/ critisism I LOVE IT ALL   
> <3

Sandor was introducing Stranger to Sansa- apparently his favorite destrier out of all the horses he owned, and boy was he a beast. 

  The horse- she meant. 

In some ways he resembled his master- the horse was large and strong, somewhat aggressive and not very welcoming to strangers. Stranger had knowingly waited until after she offered the apple Sandor had insisted she bring along before allowing her to come anywhere near. 

But after a while- with a few minutes of coaxing and stroking, an obvious warning from Sandor not to bite her. 

  It had been a semi awkward afternoon, after they had finished lunch they had just sat there for a while- but eventually he got up and gestured for her to follow. Without a word he just started walking, and she followed- every so often they would come across something interesting and he would offer some cool fact or she would just ask a question. It was fun, the two of them just strolling along looking at the beauty that was his ranch. 

  And beautiful was hardly the word for his home- it was awe inspiring, but her favorite part by far was watching Sandor perk up whenever he spoke about something he was obviously passionate about. 

  They were having such a good day- which was why she wasn't sure how to bring up his drunk offer from the night before. Earlier that day as she sat in the Uber on her way here she thought it would be a good idea to just show up to talk about it. So that morning she looked up ‘Strangers Paradise’ on google and found it's location, and she had been pretty confident about her decision to surprise him- until she got there. 

  That's when she realized she was rudely showing up unannounced to someone else's home- what if he had someone over? What if he wasn't here? There was so much she hadn't been thinking about, and she wondered how she could be so forgetful. 

 “Hello… Sandor?” She had knocked on the door, and heard some shuffling from behind it- but it wasn't the tall, broad, muscled man she had been expecting. Instead she saw a shorter, scruffy man who looked extremely hungover and practically asleep on his feet.

  Sansa was about to turn around and walk away, thinking this couldn't be the right place since this obviously wasn't Sandor- when the man opened the door wider to let her in. He just walked back into the house without a word, “I'm sorry- does Sandor Clegane live here?”

 His eyebrows came together, “You a cop? You look a little young to be a cop, because if you are a police officer- then he ain't home.”

   “I'm not a cop. I'm Sandor’s-” What does she call herself? How does one put into words what they were to one another. “I mean… I'm here to talk to him, we’re friends?”

  He looked her up and down, “Friends? I'm his friend- and I know for damn sure Sandor don't have any ‘friends’ as pretty as you. Unless your name is Tormund, and you magically shrunk before some witch turned you into a girl- He’s never really been a fan of gingers. But I bet anyone can be a fan a yours!” He started laughing to himself like he just said the funniest thing in the world- and she couldn't stop herself from laughing along with him, despite not knowing the joke. 

 And yet despite not knowing her, he let Sansa into the house and led her into the kitchen before pouring her a cup of coffee. She didn't tell him she couldn't have coffee, but allowed him to pour it for her anyway- not wanting to be rude. “My name’s Sansa, by the way.”

  The  man sat beside her and started reading the newspaper in front of him, “Bronn’s the name- want a section? I'm reading the comics bit- but you can have one of the others.”

   She smiled at the carefree attitude the man had, letting her into his friends home- when he had no idea who she actually was. It was somewhat amusing, and kinda weird- but she doubted anyone who knew anything wouldn't trespass on Sandor’s property without shitting themselves, “No I'm okay, thank you.”

  All that could be heard for a few minutes was the turning of paper and the small chuckles of the man beside her- until he stopped unexpectedly and looked up at her, “Hey you wanna hear a christmas joke? You can use this one at all the parties, okay?”

  “Umm… Alright?”

He turned towards her and made a serious face before beginning, “Why does Sansa Claus have such a big sack?” 

  Bronn waited for her to answer, “Why?”

“Because he only comes once a year!” It was inappropriate and dirty- nothing she would ever say at any party she would be going to, but Sansa couldn't stop the giggles that poured out of her. 

  It was after that when they noticed Sandor had come in- and that's when it started to get awkward. Not to mention how far down her blush went when Bronn told her he had to go to work- then wiggling his eyebrows at her, she was sure Sandor knew something was up when he finally came back downstairs. 

  But once they got all that over with the day had been really great- and the day was almost over, so it was now or never if she wanted to talk to him about this. It was moments like this that she wished she was more like her sister Arya- brave and unafraid. It wasn't like she was afraid of Sandor- but she knew the minute she mentioned that drunken call, any progress they would have made today would practically disappear. 

  Unfortunately it had to get done- “Hey Sandor?”

He had just been talking about getting her to learn to ride a mare called Sugar when she interrupted, “Yeah?”

 “I have to confess I didn't just come by today to say hi-”

Sandor’s mouth twitched upwards, the closest she would probably get to a smile- “I kinda figured that, little bird.”

  “You um… you called me last night.” She let her sentence hang.

And his face instantly changed, “I…. I did?”

 “Yeah- it was an appreciated reprieve for an otherwise awful day. You were incredibly…” She couldn't come up with the word she wanted to use to describe how he had been, “Sweet.”

  “Sweet? I don't think i've ever been described as sweet in all my years.” He kept walking forward, almost as if he didn't want her to see his face. 

 And for a moment she could have sworn she saw a slight blush gracing his face- but he would never had admitted to that, “Well you were- you called me an angel.” 

 Now the blush was undeniable on both their faces, “What can I say- i'm a teenage heartthrob. I can make all the ladies swoon.” 

 He was obviously using sarcasm to deflect the unwanted attention- and it made bringing up the next part even harder, “You said…. You asked me something?”

  “Oh yeah?”

Sansa took a deep breath, “You asked if I wanted to come live out here with you, so I could stay in school- and I came by today to see if it was an actual offer that you had thought about, or just some drunken mistake. I won't hold it against you if it was a mistake, but if it is genuine- after today I would be a fool to turn your offer down.”

  He was stunned into silence, and she knew it was partially her fault- she had thought it would be better if she got it all out in one breath rather than make it even more awkward than it already was. 

 The whole time she had been speaking Sandor hadn't stopped walking, so when he stopped she almost ran straight into his back- his big, strong back. But luckily- or maybe unluckily, she had stopped herself right before the collision. 

 “I'm gonna be honest Sansa, I don't really know what I said to you last night- but the offer was real. I had been thinking about asking you about it, but had been to much of a coward to actually do it. Yet here you are, making me feel like you read my mind. I told myself when I saw you today that I would make the offer before you left- but here you are making it easier on me. I don't really know how it would work with school and stuff, but I know you need a place to stay- and that's what I got. A place. So…. Wanna live here?”

  The smile that lit up Sansa’s face hurt her own cheeks, but she couldn't stop- so instead she nodded her head thinking about how Sandor felt like her knight in shining armour. First saving her from her mother, then the ladies at the clinic, escorting her around town when she needed it- and now this. Sansa wasn't sure how she could ever repay him for being so kind to her- and she almost started crying when she promised herself, no matter what she would make him understand how grateful she was and never let him forget it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Now that they are about to live together, what happened next? I'dlove to hear your theories???? 
> 
> LOVE Y'ALL!!!!!


	9. Christmas Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos/ comment/ critisism I LOVE IT ALL   
> <3

 

  It had been an interesting week for Sandor after Sansa agreed to stay at the ranch- first they had to go and get all of her stuff from her place, which thankfully only took 2 trips. He had been worried it was gonna be a lot worse, but surprisingly Sansa only had about 14 boxes- he felt a but bad he hadn't offered earlier when she mentioned she had thrown a bit of stuff out before she knew she was going to have an option. 

  He had been a bit worried at first- Sandor had never really shared his space with anyone before, or at least since he was 17. But it wasn't so bad, for the first few days all Sansa could talk about was fitting her schedule around his- she didn't want to interrupt him too often to drive her into town. Sandor however insisted she take the classes she would have normally taken regardless of when they were- but Sansa was not easily swayed so they compromised in her taking multiple classes each day twice a week. After they came to that conclusion- her next project was the fact that there was only a week and a half until Christmas, and she instantly started going through all the boxes in his attic- until she found some of the Elder Brothers x-mas decorations. Seeing them were a bit bittersweet, but he swallowed the lump in his throat and helped her string up the lights around the house. 

  Everything was great, until she asked him to help her go pick a tree- on a weekday no less. Sandor would have been fine going with her, but he knew his two employees would bust his balls if he went out with her and came back with the tree. The would no doubt tease him for being so god damn domestic, but eventually he gave in and brought her to the mall to find the ‘perfect’ one- at least according to her.

  Sansa was amazing, but the worst part of the whole week had been after Gendry and Daario had noticed that Sandor had a new housemate. Sansa would call him in for lunch, or ask him for help stinging up the christmas lights in a spot too tall for her- and he would obviously go to help her. Sandor would tell himself his mother's ghost would come back and haunt him if he wasn't a little bit helpful to the mother of his child, but the boys were relentless. They would tease him, and make kissy faces whenever he mentioned her- and the worst part was that Sansa was completely oblivious. She thought they were so kind, and courteous- and no doubt thought they had faces much easier to look at, but he couldn't go and burst her bubble. 

 Not like he hadn't wanted to yell about how annoying they were- but he thought if he told on them to her, she would think him a child. So he bit his tongue and made them work even harder whenever they said something. 

   She had walked into the stables with the sun at her back, and Sandor thought she looked like some kind of saint with a halo of sun around her head. Though maybe she was one- what with the whole immaculate conception thing, maybe she was Mary incarnate. 

  He was so distracted by her beauty, Sandor almost missed the words coming out her mouth- “Hey guys, I was wondering if I could pull Sandor away for a minute?” 

  She looked at Gendry and Daario as she said this, before her eyes shifted to his own- and Sandor had no idea what she wanted, another round of christmas decorating? Something else?

 But it was Gendry who answered, “Sure, it's no problem. Get him off our ass- if you could…” 

Sansa laughed before walking out the barn doors, her eyes sliding towards his- a silent signal to follow, and follow he did. 

  “What’s up, little bird?” His hands rested on his hips as he looked down at her, Sansa’s eyes squinted up at him- the sun obviously blinding. 

 Above all she looked awkward- almost as it she was uncomfortable with what she was about to say, “Sandor- I feel so selfish, because you've been so generous and helpful with me…”

 He almost laughed in her face- not thinking anyone had ever described him as ‘generous’ or ‘helpful’ but he let her continue, “and this was so last minute. I got on a waitlist at this small practice that's apparently really good-  and luckily this one's only like 30 minutes away, but they had a cancellation today- so they gave me the appointment. I don't want to take you away from work, I know it's important to you. So I want to ask if I can borrow your car this afternoon to head down there, so can I?”

  An appointment? And she was gonna go by herself because she didn't want to inconvenience him? Jesus- she really was a fuckin saint….

  “Alone? No- I'm not gonna let you do this by yourself. No one should have to do this all alone, I'll take you there. Besides I know this area better than you- don't want you getting lost and losin’ that appointment, now do you?” 

 “But what about the guys?”

Sandor smiled at the thought that Gendry and Daario were helpless without him, “Don't worry Sansa, they can scoop shit all on their own. That's what I pay ‘em for.” She put up a bit of a protest, but in the end gave in- almost as if she was thankful she wasn't going alone any more. Sandor asked her to grab him a flannel and his jacket, so he could let the boys know.

  Walking back in he was almost glad to get out of here, “Sorry lads, I gotta go. You got this?”

Gendry nodded his head at him with a crinkle in his brow, “Sure- I mean we’re not complete fuckups. Is uh- is something wrong?”

 It was funny how he knew both of these guys the same amount of time, and was somewhat friends with both of them- but Sandor knew if he had to rely on one of the two to be his true friend; it would be Gendry, “Nah- were all good. Just some errands. Hopefully we’ll be back soon, but if not- just go when your finished, alright?” 

  Daario snickered when he turned to leave and yelled at his back, “Run along errand boy! Princess is calling!!” 

 To which he responded with the only appropriate action- his middle finger held high up to the man behind him, yet he left with a smile on his face. 

  The appointment was another beast altogether, getting to the practice had been a piece of cake- but once they were there, Sansa wouldn't get out of the car. “I don't think I can do this…”

  Sandor looked over at her, “What do you mean? I'll be out here if you need me.”

Need him? Why did he say that? No one needs him…. Fuckin idiot. 

  “Out here?! No- I need…. I need yo-” His eyes widened as he waited for the rest of that sentence to play out, “I need you to come in with me- I don't think I can do this on my own. You were right! I can't. Will you come with me, please?” 

  And for the life of him he didn't think he could say no.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from you!! Tell me what you think?


	10. In the Lime Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos/ comment/ critisism I LOVE IT ALL   
> <3

 

 Sansa looked at the photo that they had taped onto the fridge- she loved seeing it, every time she went for a glass of water or to get something out of the fridge Sansa would stop and stare at her Sonogram. The appointment had been awkward to say the least- and that had been days ago, now it was Christmas Eve and things were still kinda weird. 

  It had been okay at first, convincing Sandor to come in with her had been surprisingly easy- he had given in and she thought it might have been because of how he felt about people having to do this on their own. But she was still grateful nonetheless, so they headed inside. 

  They had walked in, and immediately they were uncomfortable- most of the people were judging them for either their age difference, or more likely; the burns on Sandor’s face. And it made her so mad- she angrily looked them all in the face as she grabbed his hand. Sansa pulled him to sit next to her, and made sure they were facing away from all the uppity, judgemental people- she didn't want to look at any of their faces, and she doubted Sandor did either. 

  It was moments like this where she realized why he was the way he was- moments like this where she realized why he was so guarded and uncomfortable with strangers. Because what if they had been a happy couple who was expecting their first child- what if Sandor and Sansa had been real? Then they’d come to do something so mundane, like there first checkup- only to be stared at like a sideshow act! It wasn't fair- and it made her want to strangle every person in the room. 

  But then they’d been called into the room, and almost instantly it was better- they were greeted by their new doctor, Dr Targaryen. But she insisted they call her Dany, and Sansa knew this was the right place. Despite the rude people outside, Dany was the right fit-

 “So before we get started we have to go over a few mandatory questions for your chart. I was filled in on the circumstances of pregnancy beforehand, and I just want to apologize for that other Doctor’s performance. I know it wasn't me, and it wasn't in my practice- but no medical professional should ever do something so horrid. That being said, we are in the process of the miracle of pregnancy and I welcome you…” Sansa thanked her and Sandor nodded his head in silent approval, then the questions started. 

  “Blood types?”

“A negative,” Sansa answered before Sandor responded, “I'm B positive.”

  “Any family history of mental illness?”

They both answered no, and Dany continued to jot down their responses. 

  “Now this is where it might get a little uncomfortable, normally I would direct this question to the both of you- however seeing as how this isn't a normal case regarding the conception, this question is only for you Miss Stark.” 

  She wondered what it could be- and thought there couldn't be anything so bad, and boy was she wrong- “Call me Sansa, please.”

  “Alright Sansa- have you ever contracted an STD from any previous partners? Is there any possibility you might have one now?” That's when her face blew up like a tomato- bright red and all she could do was sputter. 

 It would have been laughable- except of course Sansa didn't have an STD! She was still a virgin, no one besides her doctor had ever been  _ down there. _

 At the moment it was still no man's land in Sansa’s pants, “NO! There's absolutely no chance of that- 100% no!”

 “Never say never, you never know how truthful previous partners have been. I believe you, but it's still best to get checked, just in case.”

Impossibly her face got hotter, “No chance- none. I do not have an STD. It's not necessary.”

 “You might not think so, but you’d be surprised-” Sansa cut her off- and this was where her embarrassment came to a head. 

 Because she spoke without thinking Sandor was in the room, “Despite being pregnant- technically I'm still a virgin. There's no way, okay?” 

  It was silent for a while from the trio in the room before Dany began, “Alright, well I’ll-”

Before she could finish, it was almost as if someone had paused him and was finally pressing play once again- “Holy shit- you really are like the fucking Virgin Mary….  God damn I’ve ruined your life. Oh my god. I think I'm getting light headed. I might pass out. ” 

  “Why don't you sit down- I think we’ve got all the answers we need, why don't we move on to the fun part. And you,” She pointed at Sandor, “put your head between your knees. While you,” Dany gestured towards Sansa, “hop on up to the table, and lift your shirt.”

 She did as she was told, but she couldn't help but glance over at Sandor every few seconds, it must have been a shock to him- but Sansa didn't want him to miss out on seeing the baby because he was too shocked.

  “Alright pull up your shirt- oh these jeans are a little high, next time where low rise or something with a little more room. If you could pull them down a bit.” Sansa panicked for a moment, afraid the doctor might see her scars- but then realized; firstly her scars were a little lower than where she had to pull her pants, and secondly this woman was going to be seeing all of her eventually-she would have to get over it.

   “Mr Clegane, we’re about to start. You wanna join us?” Sansa looked back over at him, and she watched him nod before coming to stand at her side. 

 “Alright this is gonna be a bit cold, okay?” She nodded and Dany began squirting the cold gel on her abdomen. Then before she knew it, the wand was gliding over her stomach- and it was beautiful. Seeing the little thing, hearing its heart beat- and knowing the little baby was real and inside her.  

  She started crying, and hadn't stopped even after Dany asked her to put her shirt back down- she cried while they printed the picture, she cried while they made another appointment. And she almost cried every time she looked at the photo on the refrigerator, Sansa traced her fingers over the words-  **_11 weeks_ ** .

  She shook her head and walked into the living room, where she knew Sandor was- it had been awkward but she was gonna change that. 

  “Hey.”

He looked up at her, “Oh hey, whats up?”

 “Merry Christmas, Sandor.” He smiled before going back to his book, so she continued- “In my family we always opened present on christmas eve- I think we should do that.”

  Sandor’s mouth fell open, a surprised look gracing his features- “Sansa I- I haven't had a proper christmas in almost 25 years. I'm sorry- I didn't get you a gift…”

  Immediately she fell to her knees in front of him, wanting to erase the deep look of sadness in his eyes- “Don't- You're my present, after everything you've done for me- you think i need some stupid trinket. You've given me a home, you took me in when I needed it most. But you need one, which is what you’ll get.”

That's when she stood up and pulled to two little boxes out from behind the tree, where they had been hiding- they were simple gifts, but they were from the heart. And she knew that was the important part. So she handed them over- and Sandor sat in shock.

  “This one first-” She pointed to the slightly bigger box and waited for him to rip into it. 

Instead he was slow and careful- almost as if he was afraid that if he was too rough it would disappear.

  Before he could get it out she started speaking, “As a child my mother insisted I learn to sew, and knit, and crochet- but I loved crochet most- so that's what I did.”

  He pulled out the hat and matching scarf she had made for him- and Sandor held them like they were made of pure gold. It almost made her heart break to see that something this simple could start such a reaction,

 “Thank you, Sansa. They’re perfect- I can barely remember the last time someone got me a gift, so thank you.” His eyes were watery, and he was so thankful- it almost made her regret the next gift, thinking it was stupid.

   So he started opening the second box, and when he looked at the contents she almost laughed out loud, but managed to only snicker at his reaction. 

 “A lime? Thanks?”

This time she couldn't hold in the laughter, “It's a joke- a stupid one, but a joke.”

  “I don't get it.”

Sansa got her phone out and opened the app, “Well I got this app where it tells you how big the baby is, cuz I don't know about you, but when I saw that picture thinking about it was a bit abstract. So last week I was eleven weeks, and now I'm about twelve- so the joke is…. You’re holding our baby!”

   She turned her phone towards him, and showed him how it said there baby was the size of a lime at the moment, and he slowly started chuckling as well.

 “Well I don't know, I'm kind of a giant- I don't think this app is ready for that when you get further along, little bird. But thank you, for everything. This is probably the best christmas I've had in a really long time.”

  Sansa nodded her head back at him while he held the lime, secretly she took a little picture with her phone- and vowed to herself, if it was in her power she would make up for every single christmas he missed out on, even if it killed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?? Can you guess the connection to the title?   
>  Another question- about GoT, how do you feel about Dany and Jon? Where do you think they will go with the story in season 8?


	11. A Fathers Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment, Kudos, or any critisisms <3 I LOVE IT ALL!!!

 Ned looked at the family photo that hung in his study, thinking about how alienated he felt from almost all of his children. The only two kids in the house at the moment, we’re Robb and Rickon. Rickon was going through a rebellious phase- and certainly wasn’t happy to be there, there was no doubt in Ned's mind he would bolt the minute he graduated. So he had to savor the two years he had left until that happened, and could only hope the dynamic would change within that time. 

  And Robb- was Robb, he had always been a mommas boy and that was no secret. It was certainly a very different Christmas than it had once been. Jon hated being here, for some inexplicable reason Catelyn never treated his nephew the same way as any of her kids- so Jon responded by spending all his time hiding away in rural Alaska. And Arya was backpacking across Europe, rarely checking in- while Bran was at a facility in Canada learning how to see beyond his injury. 

   Then there was Sansa- up until last week he would have thought his relationship with his eldest daughter was fine. Then he came home from his business trip and talked to the family accountant. That’s when he found out what Catelyn had done- she had stopped the monthly payments for her campus dorm room, and Ned was shocked. He had no idea why his wife had done such a thing, so he confronted her thinking it was a mistake. Then she told him it wasn’t- that it was a choice she had made that would be best for Sansa in the long run.

   Ned didn’t agree.

 So that’s why he was sat here on Christmas Day- too angry to look at Catelyn, and praying that Sansa would answer the phone. He had no idea where she was, he wondered if she was safe? “Hello?” It was time in a few months since he’d heard his daughters voice, and the annoyance in her tone hurt him- it hurt him to know his daughter thought he agreed with her mother. 

  “Sansa? It’s dad.”

“I know, Merry Christmas dad. What can I do for you?” She wasn't messing around, she got straight to the point.

  “Oh honey, I’m so sorry. I had no idea.” 

 Her voice was like steel- strong and unbreakable, “No idea about what? Her pulling the plug on my living situation, or that Catelyn practically ordered me to get an abortion? Is that what you're referring too? Cause if so I highly doubt you had no idea!”

 “I didn’t I swear, and I’m gonna make it right- I’ll restart the payments for the dorm as soon as possible.” He knew this couldn't fully make up for what her mother did, but Ned was hoping this could be a start.

  “I don’t think I want to take any money from either of you. Not anymore. It only lets the both of you have some kind of hold over me, and I’m not gonna that happen ever again.”

 He knew she was right, could understand her frustration- since her mother had literally just taken her place to live away from her, based only on a whim.   

 All Ned could do was apologize- it was all he had left, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

  Sansa sighed, “I know, Dad.”

“If you want to keep the baby that’s fine with me, I’ll support you sweetie. But if you are gonna go through with it, I think you should come home. Then after you can go back to school. You can still have your dream, Sansa. I don't want you to have to give that up.” Ned had been so proud of Sansa when she finally decided this was something she wanted to do- not only because it helped people, but because it seemed to be something she really enjoyed doing.

“Dad, I- I can’t. Not after everything that happened, how am I supposed to come home and be with you and mom when she obviously doesn’t care what I think, or what I believe?” 

  What could he say to that? How could he convince Sansa that her mother wouldn't be the same, when he wasn't even sure of that himself? “It’s just, I don’t know where you are- and if your gonna keep the baby then you should be around people who support you.” 

 “Support me? Mom doesn’t support me. And I don’t even know if I’m gonna keep the baby. Right now I know I want to have it, but I don’t know if I’m ready to be a mom. And I think, thinking this through is the responsible thing to do. And if mom had respected me enough to ask me what I wanted- who knows? Maybe I would be coming home, maybe I would already know what I want to do with the baby- but mom didn’t give me that chance. So no, I won’t be coming home.” Her voice rose, and by the end of it he felt like he was a child again- with his mother scolding him for doing something he wasn't supposed to do.

  There was a long pause, both of them silent- Ned heard the anger in her voice, heard her passion- and she was right, she deserved her parents respect. And he just didn’t know what to say. 

 “Are you safe? You staying with one of your friends? Do I know her?” Ned told himself that was all he needed to know. 

 Sansa hesitated, “I am staying with a- a friend. But you’ve never met him.”

“Him?” What him?

  Another pause- before she answered, “It’s Sandor…”

“Sandor?” That name sounded somewhat familiar.

 “Y’know Sandor Clegane... the father of the baby.” It was the first time in the conversation that Sansa sounded somewhat awkward.   
 He could barely believe it, “What?! But- but he’s a stranger! You don’t know him- how could you just stay with someone you barely know, he could be a mass murderer for all you know- come home please-”

 Before he could finish pleading with her- she cut him off, “No. You don’t know him. But I do. It may have only been for a few months, but out of everyone- he’s the only one who’s listened to what I want. He’s the only one who’s supported and respected my wishes. And he has been nothing but kind to me- he had nothing to gain, but he offered me a place when I needed it most. Sandor is one of the best people I know- and I will be forever grateful for him.”

 Jesus all he could imagine was Sansa turning this man into some sort of Prince Charming, “Sansa- you don’t owe him anything. Don’t mistake your gratitude for anything other than what it is. If he’s done anything untoward you should come home immediately-” Again she wouldn't let him continue.

  “I won’t have you speak about him like that! Sandor is kind, when he didn’t have to be. He’s gentle, even more so than I thought he’d ever be. And he’s strong, Sandor has stood up for me countless times- even against my own mother. Someone who you’d think I wouldn’t need protection from- But I’m fine here, with him.”

  “Sansa....” Ned felt awful, she was right- he had never met him, but from Sansa’s description he was good people. And as much as it pained him to think, it was possible the two of them going through this whole unplanned pregnancy may have brought these two strangers closer than anything else could.”

 He could hear the watery tone of her voice, and he knew she was about to start crying- “You don’t understand Dad- how hard it's been. Waking up one morning with... with no sexual experience- then the next day someone telling you your pregnant it’s.. it’s terrifying. And conceptually I understand that I was inseminated, but wrapping your mind around something that huge is physically and mentally exhausting. And as crazy as this sounds- it felt like I was impregnated by some alien, so having him- having a person I am coming to know- to put a face to the father of MY child, is comforting. And I think I might be helping him open up to people- make him realize we’re not all bad. So I think I’m helping him as much as he’s helping me. I want- I need to stay. And that’s final.”

  “O-okay. I understand, at least as much as I can. But I want you to let me know if you need anything. And I mean anything, Sansa.” He knew there was nothing he could say that would change her mind- and he wasn't even sure if he should change her mind. 

  “Thank you dad. I love you.” 

Ned’s eyes watered, thinking how alone she must have felt when she thought both her parents had abandoned her. His heart broke for his little girl, and he prayed to god that this Sandor Clegane was as honorable as his daughter had painted him to be. 

 “I love you too. Have a good Christmas- to the both of you.” All he could do was pray that one day, things with her- things with all his family would be better. 


	12. Little Lemon Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos, comment, or any critisisms you might have....  
> I'd love to hear it!!

 Sandor was working on the roof of the stables with both Daario and Gendry, they had to fix a small hole that had popped up about a week ago- the trio had been putting it off, but the news had forecasted it was supposed to snow in a few days. It was supposed to be a light dusting, but from previous experience he knew it was better to have it fixed now, than have an emergency and try to patch it up in the snow.

   Christmas with Sansa had been probably the best one he’d ever had, or at least the best christmas he could remember- they had fallen into a somewhat happy routine. He would work most days, and sometimes she would help where she could, then on the weekends he would put her on top of Sugar and lead the mare around the ranch. Sansa had assured him she knew how to ride, but it still scared him to think she might fall if she went to fast- which is why he chose his most lazy, slow, and gentle horse when picking one out for her. He would walk her around the entirety of his ranch, and they would just talk- about the stupidest of shit, stuff that up until a few months ago would have bored him to tears, but when she talked about that kinda stuff- somehow it turned into something he couldn't stop listening too.

  She had made a lot of changes-  after he was done with the boys he would come inside and there would be food out for the both of them, on Mondays he would watch some stupid reality show called the Bachelor. And somehow, crazily enough- he would pay attention, not because he like it or anything- but because she wanted to talk about it with him, so Sandor listened to all the stupid girls on the tv show cry about how some guy wouldn't pay them enough attention or some shit. Everything was different now that Sansa was here- hell on New Years he had almost had a heart attack when she put her arms around his neck and pulled him down before leaving a sloppy, wet kiss on the corner of his mouth. Technically it was his cheek, but it was so close to his mouth he could practically taste her.

  He shouldn't be thinking this kinda stuff about her- jesus fuck what was wrong with him?

And now things were gonna be different yet again, today was the first day back to school for Sansa- she said this wouldn't be the normal schedule, but this week was different since she had to hand in some extra paperwork or something. It was hard for him to think she would be leaving a few times a week, for hours at a time- especially when it was about to start snowing any day, but he was gonna have to choke it down and deal with it- as always.

 “Are we done here? It looks good, yeah? It's sturdy.” Daario was obviously ready to get down, and Sandor couldn't blame him- Sansa had come by almost an hour ago and told us when we were done she would give us some cake. Apparently baking was one of Sansa’s favorite things to do, and many times he had walked through the door at night and came to taste one of her creations. But today she said she had made a batch of something called Lemon Cakes, and told the three of us that we would be welcome to try it when we were finished- so the three of them started walking towards the house when Daario stopped.

  “Oh my god….” What was it? What stopped him? 

That's when he saw her- Sansa with the curtains wide open, only in a pair of bra and panties, standing to the side, poking at her stomach- and he couldn't believe it. What in the hell was she doing?

 “What is she-” Sandor whipped around on the man- anger in his eyes, “Don't look at her!” 

He wanted to rip Daario’s eyes from his skull- Sandor pushed the both of them by their shoulders, and practically locked them in the stables.

  “Why was she doing that? My aunt did that- but she was…. No- she was pregnant… Is she pregnant???” Sandor didn't answer, just stormed away- stomping back to the house to go rip the little bird a new one. 

  What was she thinking? 

“Who’s the daddy, Sandor?” Daario was laughing from as he yelled at Sandor’s back.

  He flipped the bird back at the two of them, “Fuck off!!”

Sandor opened the door to the house and slammed it closed behind him, he was about to yell out her name when he heard his name- along with her crazy giggle, “Sandor!!! C’mere- I have to show you something!!” 

 Sansa came bounding down the steps in nothing but pants…. She was smiling from ear to ear, and it almost made him not want to yell at her- but she couldn't be doing that!

 “Check it out-” He wasn't prepared for it, but she yanked down the front of her pants and he saw her black panties, he couldn't focus on anything else- then he noticed what she had been so excited about.

 A little bump- barely there, almost small enough to be a large thanksgiving meal. But instead it was a baby- his baby! Her baby! Their baby was inside her- it was real now. He could see it and it was beautiful.

 “So you know how i'm like 14 weeks along now? The app says at 14 weeks, the baby is the size of a lemon! Can you believe it?” He couldn't- there was no universe in his mind where he ever thought there might be a child out in the world that might be his- but here they were. With a little Lemon Cake Baby.

  Sandor was speechless, he didn't know what to say- until she brought out the picture of her in the mirror, a polaroid with the words;  **_14 weeks!_ ** Written in her swirly handwriting. When he saw it, he remembered why he had come in here in the first place- and his wonderment was gone. Replaced with his need to make her see things his way- or he would be forced to kill the both of his employees. 

  “Sansa- this is great, but we need to talk.” His tone must have been serious because the smile fell from her face, “What is it? Is something wrong?” 

  “Yeah there's something wrong! What’s wrong is you leaving the curtains of your bedroom open when taking this picture! Both the boys saw- and they saw almost everything. I had to lock them in the fuckin barn.” Her brows pulled together at him.

 “Why?”

What?! What did she mean why? So that's exactly what he said, “What do you mean why? I'm not gonna let them ogle you like a….. A piece of meat or something!”

 “Fine- i'll keep the blinds drawn, but who cares?” His eyes almost bulged from his head!

Maybe he was having an aneurysm- or a stroke? Because tis was freakin batshit, “What do you mean who cares!? You care! You're acting crazy- who was the girl who freaked out on me last week when I was walking down the hall and you were coming out of the shower! You, that's who! You were wearing a towel, but you screamed at me to close my eyes- and I did. So of course you care!”

  “That's different! You're….. You.” 

Was she okay with them seeing her, but not him? What the fuck? Was he not good enough- too ugly? Too old? Fuck!

 “What's that supposed to mean?”

She huffed, “You're the- the father of my baby! You're…… important! And they're not- they barely saw anything anyway, can you just drop it?”

 “Oh my god this is crazy! You're acting crazy- I care if they see you, I don't want them thinking about you naked whenever they see my g- “ Her eyes blazed over- an anger in them that felt like it came out of nowhere.   
 But when she spoke, it came out eerily calm- “Don't call me crazy.”

“This is crazy. This is fucked- Oh my god I'm going crazy, you're making me crazy, Sansa.” Sandor ran his hand over his face, this was so stressful- why was it like this? He was having a good day, he was happy and now they were fighting over something stupid- but being the man he was, stubbornness ran through his veins.

  “You've literally called me crazy like five times- don't.” 

That's when she lost it- she threw the photo at him and stomped back up the stairs- if it weren't for the fight they were currently having, Sandor would have thought it hilarious. She was stomping her feet like some 12 year old and it was funny, but they needed to talk. 

  “Fine- just promise me you won't leave the curtains open again?” He thought he was being reasonable- Sandor was letting her win, was being calm- then she turned on him and screamed.

  “Don't speak to me like i'm some child! I'm a grown fuckin woman, Sandor! Now i'm going to class- Will you give me your keys?!” Sansa screamed at him, while at the same time asking if she could take the car when she knew full well they had agreed she could take the car anytime she needed it. 

  “Fine! Just go.” So she did- she stormed out of the house after grabbing a shirt and shoes, Sansa was off. 

  And Sandor felt like shit.

He picked up the photo off the floor from where she’d thrown it, Sandor felt a lump in his throat at the beauty in the picture before him. He had fucked up and he knew it- is this what normal people do? Do normal people fight from time to time? 

 He wouldn't know, Sandor had never seen normal- his parents had fought and hit each other, while his brother did terrible things. What did Sandor know of real, and healthy relationships?

  Taking a deep breath Sandor put the photo in his wallet, and walked to the kitchen where her tasty lemon cakes sat on the counter. They tasted awful- not because of flavor, but because of guilt. They were delicious, but eating them made him feel even worse than he already felt. So that's when he started his gift for her- he started clearing out one of his guest rooms, and began doing one of his favorite activities. Woodworking, Sandor got out he necessary supplies and began making his creation. Something he hoped she would appreciate. 

  He had just got going, with the base just being formed when he felt a buzz. A text. 

From her. 

_ I'm sorry- S.  _

She didn't know how sorry he was, but he would show her.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?? Ps what shows have you guys been watching lately??


	13. Her Watchful Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos, comment, or any critisisms you might have....  
> I'd love to hear it!!

 Sansa sat in the car, the rain outside pounding around her- drowning out the sounds of her cries. A mixture of tears, snot, and rain left her face wet and uncomfortable- she looked out the windows at the dark night surrounding her. Dreading the call she knew she had to make, Sansa was unsure how they were going to be able to fix this. 

  This afternoon Sansa had barely paid attention to the orientation to her new professor, all she could think about was Sandor. She pretended to take notes while thinking about how the two of them had fought over something so stupid- Sansa knew why she was so angry at the time. When Sandor had told her how the three of them had seen her through the curtains, all she had felt was panic- she was so afraid that they had seen her scars. That  _ he _ had seen them before she was ready to show them- the only reaction she had was to get defensive, to defend herself from a fear she had held onto so fiercely since that dreaded day all those years ago.  

  But once she cooled down, all she felt was guilt- a blindingly painful guilt that ate at her insides, and burned tears behind her eyes. Sansa saw how bitter and angry Sandor was when people reacted to his scars, and they were so obvious on his face it was impossible to ignore- she knew without a doubt he would understand her fear of them being seen without her permission. But after all this time with him, shouldn't she have learned by now that scars are nothing to be ashamed of?  

 Sansa knew logically he would never judge her, but actually summoning the courage to be that exposed scared the shit out of her. So all she could do was simmer in her own sadness and guilt- the class was easy enough, filled with introductions to both the class and the professor. No one noticed the small bump she hid under her large sweatshirt, but Sansa wasn't too surprised about that- according to her calculations she would be around 7 months pregnant when she graduated, by then it would be impossible to hide. 

   A few of her friends had been in class with her, former classmates she had been in many study groups with- but she hadn't wanted to sit with them. Not wanting to have to explain what happened, there would be enough gossip about her in a few months anyway- so when class ended she just packed up her stuff and headed back home. 

  Surprisingly it had been a really sunny day, not a cloud in sight and her mood was brightening- she knew she could fix the spat her and Sandor had- everything would go back to normal. So when she pulled off at her exit Sansa hadn't noticed the sky darkening, all her windows were rolled up so she hadn't noticed the air changing as she took the mostly unpaved roads to Sandor’s ranch. She was only about 20 minutes away when the first drop hit her windshield, Sansa had thought it was fine at first- she had driven in rain. 

  Then it became a downpour, she could barely see out the windows the rain was so strong- but she pushed on, knowing she was only 15 minutes from home. That was her first mistake- she should have pulled over, she should have waited it out. But she didn't. 

  That's reckless decision was the reason she was where she was at the moment. 

She lost control, and her tires started skidding- Sansa started panicking and didn't stop until the car was finally still, and thankfully not flipped on it's side. Her heart was fluttering so fast, and her hands shook- it took her another 15 minutes until she found the courage to restart the car. 

 As hard as she tried, as much as she revved the engine and put her foot on the gas, the car wouldn't move- she was stuck. 

 Her next mistake was getting out of the car, at first it wasn't so bad as she looked at the damage- but after the adrenaline left her, she was soaked through. Cold to the bone, Sansa had to get back in the car- her eyes closed as a single tear fell down her face. She was exhausted both physically and mentally, and the accident hadn't helped her in that regard- that was her third mistake. 

  Her eyes flew open, and it was dark everywhere around her- she had fallen asleep. And she cursed herself, angry that she had allowed herself to close her heavy eyes before dealing with this. 

  That's where she was now, crying and angry- knowing she needed help. So she picked up her phone to call  _ him _ , and saw the 12 missed calls from the man himself- which only made her cry harder.  

  So she dialed- and listened to the rings, praying he would answer. 

And answer he did- on the third ring, “Sansa?! Where are you! Are you coming back?! Coming home?! I know we fought, and i'm sorry. But please- come home….”

  Sansa couldn't hold the tears in as they covered her face with only her sleeve and no tissues in sight, “I'm sorry….” She started hiccuping and couldn't stop, “I fell asleep after the rain- and now i'm stuck-”

  Sansa was barely making sense, and knew it was probably hard for him to understand her with all the tears, “Are you okay? Did you crash? Jesus-”

  “No- I just skidded, but now i'm stuck…. And I don't have triple A because it's your car- but even if I did call them. It's gonna be like that episode of Criminal Minds-”   
  There was some shuffling on the other end of the line, as if he was moving around looking for stuff, “What are you talking about? Criminal Minds?” 

 “Y’know the one where she calls for a tow, and then like a few minutes later it shows up and she’s all like-  _ Oh you showed up fast- _ Then it turns out it's actually a murderer whos kills her when she thinks he’s gonna help her…. That's gonna be me!” She was hysterical, panicking over something she logically knew probably wouldn't happen- but thinking it all the same.

 He chuckled at the idea before reassuring her, “That's not gonna happen, Sansa. I'm coming,”

“Are you laughing at me!” She was incredulous as she yelled at him, “And how are you gonna do that, huh? I'm in your car dumbass!”

  “Fuck! You're right- okay send me your location, I'm gonna hang up and call someone. I'll text you when I know when I'm coming, okay?”

 The panic came back full force- “What? NO! Don't hang up-” 

  But he was gone before she could say anything else, and she was back in the silence-  

That's when she felt it- the fear. She was afraid, like really afraid- even though she knew he would come for her, what if he didn't? What if he couldn't find her?

  Finally she felt the buzz- _ I'll be there in 15 minutes.  _

Thank jesus- he was coming! How would he get here? On a horse? 

  Who cares! All she knew was that he was coming, and she couldn't be happier. The wait was the worst part- those 15 minutes were probably the longest ones of her life. But finally she saw him- or at least who she hoped to be him. The headlights were blinding, but she turned hers on in response and watched as the car idled to a stop- then the passenger side door opened. And she knew it was him, she couldn't see his face or any of his features- but she knew his body, knew his height, she knew that was Sandor Clegane.

 And she couldn't stop the fresh round of tears that erupted from her when he whipped open her door, the big man looked down at her with concern in his eyes- and before Sansa could blink, she felt her own arms wrap around his large frame. 

  "I knew you'd come..." Sansa whispered and his arms engulfed her, his arms wrapping around her like protective shields that warmed her from the inside out.

 She buried her face in his chest and knew she was safe, knew he would never let anything bad happen to her, knew he would take her home- she knew Sandor Clegane was good. From the shadows came her dark knight- a man who she could trust, who would protect her- a man she knew would be a good father. If he only allowed himself to think so, the journey would be that much quicker, would no doubt be less painful- but either rode he chose to take would be just as beautiful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long- I had planned to start writting tuesday, but then an episode of the 100 made me wait- and the next day I got a cold, one I still have!! LOL What do you think?


End file.
